


Cry, Little Sister

by Proud_Saiyan_Warrior



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dark Romance, Majin, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior/pseuds/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall<br/>Come to your brother - Thou shall not die<br/>Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear<br/>Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry, Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by Aiden's cover of 'Cry, Little Sister'.

The smoke was starting to clear from the rubble, allowing her the first glimpse of the sky since she had woken up. Her eye's adjusted painfully to the light of the sun, as it's rays pushed through the left over smoke illuminating the devastation surrounding her. Raising a hand to her head, she felt a wet substance covering her fingers. Examining her hand, she discovered it was blood. _Her blood._

 

She stood, feeling light headed and dizzy momentarily. Her eye's scanned the horizon, observing the absolute desolation of the town that had once stood here. Bodies littered the ground like leaves on an autumn path, only these weren't as pretty. The ground itself was drenched in blood, appearing as though the earth itself was bleeding.

 

_'What happened here...?'_

 

Her head was foggy, but she pushed through the fog to find the answer. She gasped, clamping a hand to her mouth and allowing the tears to well up in her eyes as she stared at the lifeless bodies around her. This destruction...These bodies...

 

“Vegeta...”, She whispered, falling to her knees. It all came flooding back to her now. The tournament, The Ki Blast and his smile as the screams echoed in the air. How could he kill all these people...

 

She looked up to the sky, the despair in her mind written all over her face. Searching the skies, she found the one she was looking for, floating in the still evaporating dust cloud, outlined in the pale yellow glow of a super saiyan – Her chest tightened. He had been watching her the entire time, analyzing her every move, praying that the blast hadn't killed her. It was mere luck that his aim had been off. Forcing herself to stand, she willed herself to find somewhere, anywhere, to hide. As she made it behind a large block of concrete, she heard the familiar sound of descent. He was coming.

 

His boots hit the ground and his eye's sought her out. He saw her stumble off into hiding before he landed, did she think him a fool? Did she think she could trick the Prince of All Saiyan's by hiding? The action it self did not bother him, it was the person doing it. The woman should know better, his woman should know better.

 

“Come now, Let's not play games woman...”, His voice almost sounded sincere. Almost. She could feel that something had changed, this was the man who destroyed this city, this was not the man she loved.

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes, slowly loosing his patience with the game. He felt her ki spike softly and he followed it, leaning around the concrete block and smiling.

 

“You can't escape me”, He stated simply, the smile never leaving his face.

 

She tired to wear a mask of indifference, but failed. She was scared, terrified of this man – _No, this monster._ He looked like her Vegeta, He talked like her Vegeta, but this was _not_ her Vegeta. Moving backwards, she tired to put as much distance between her and this impostor as she could. His eye's tracked her every move, waiting silently to see what she would do. He had to admit, the sight of her trembling before him made him feel an odd sense of warmth inside. She feared him and he relished that, it had been so long since he had been an object of people's nightmares. It felt good to be back in control of his own destiny for the first time in years.

 

She looked around, desperate for any signs of life nearby. Praying that one of the others had survived the collapse of the arena. Vegeta smirked, the woman was so predictable.

 

“Don't be foolish – There's no one to save you now. It's just you and me”, He taunted.

 

She knew he was telling the truth. It was probably mere oversight that she had survived, there was no way any one else had made it out alive. A sense of hopelessness engulfed her, leaving her with only one option. _Run._

 

She obeyed her mind, turning and sprinting in the opposite direction. Her legs were killing her, but there was no choice but to push through the pain. It was her only chance. A glimmer of hope wormed it's way into her mind, Vegeta hadn't phased in front of her yet, maybe he wasn't following? But as soon as the thought had come, it had gone again. Her hopes of escape dashed away by a pair of powerful arms grabbing her from behind. She was immobilized apart from her legs, which she used to try and kick back at her captor – It was no use. She heard a dark chuckle and then felt his breath on her neck. She froze.

 

“I always admired your spirit...”, He whispered darkly, turning her to face him with ease.

 

She looked up to his eyes, noting that they were his eyes. In truth, only two things separated the man in front of her from her husband. The M tattoo on his forehead and his smile. It unnerved her, how close this man was to her husband. Is it possible he's in there fighting for control still, or had he been defeated entirely? It scared her that she couldn't tell.

 

“Come with me Bulma”, He implored, looking into her eye's. He felt a twinge in his chest, like he had been stabbed, but he ignored it.

 

“Where...”, She questioned, finding her voice as she saw a flash of the old Vegeta in his eyes.

 

_'If there's a chance he's still in there...'_

 

“Anywhere. Together we can rule the universe”, He responded. His face had returned to the smile that seemed so ill placed on his features, so out of character for her Vegeta. She felt his grip on her relax, as though he expected her to go along with his plans.

 

“I'm not going anywhere with you, You monster”, She hissed, taking advantage of the situation and pulling herself out of his grasp. He growled, His eye's flashing dangerously. He reminded her of the Vegeta she had seen on Namek. She backed away further.

 

“You belong to me”, He stated, clenching his fists together. Bulma only shook her head in response, before trying to make a run for it again. Before she had the chance to even take two steps, Vegeta phased in front of her and back handed her to the side. She hit the ground with a sickening crack and felt a jolt of tremendous pain through her rib cage, she clutched at the ground as she cried out in agony. Bulma watched him approach, but she couldn't escape. The pain was too much. He kneeled down next to her face, stroking her cheek softly with a finger. The tenderness he was displaying reminded her of her Vegeta. But this wasn't him. _He is dead._

 

The revelation that he was dead hurt more than her injuries. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the dead man continue to stroke her cheek.

 

“I thought you loved me Bulma, This is your last chance. Come with me”.

 

He needed her to come with him, he couldn't explain it. He was split in two. The dominant side of him wanted to blast her, but there was a part of him screaming to save her, to take her with him. The two warring sides, fighting for control of his body were at odds. Neither was strong enough to out do the other, rendering the fight pointless in the end. Vegeta wasn't strong enough to resist the evil forces trying to tear him asunder, he was powerless to stop it, he could only stall it.

 

“I loved Vegeta”, Bulma muttered, The pain in her side was not subsiding, only getting worse with each breath she took. Her mouth was slowly filling with blood.

 

“I am Vegeta”, He replied, “Come with me, or die with this pathetic planet”

 

Bulma narrowed her eyes and spat the pooling blood from her mouth onto Vegeta's face.

 

“There's your answer, You creep”, She spluttered, barely able to breathe now.

 

Vegeta smirked, raising a hand to wipe the blood off his face. He studied her carefully, noticing the reflection in her eyes. It was him, only it wasn't truly _him._ His outside did not reflect the man trapped inside, screaming for freedom, for a way to stop all of this. He didn't want to kill all those people, he didn't want to hurt Bulma, he didn't want to loose another home planet.

 

But he couldn't stop it.

 

“Then so be it”, He muttered, raising his hand to produce a ki blast.

 

He tried to stop it, screaming furiously and attempting to claw his way back to control. The panic was seeping through every fiber of his being, _he had to stop this!_ The growing Ki blast flickered briefly. Bulma saw this, she also saw the look of pain that was now on his face. It looked as if he was being ripped open from the inside out.

 

_'I knew he was in there...'_

 

The Ki blast disappeared, Vegeta brought his hands up to his head, screaming and writhing in agony. The pain was horrible, unbearable. He had to keep fighting, He had to try. Opening his eyes, he saw her watching him, he saw the recognition in her eyes and he saw the current state she was in – By his hand. He growled furiously, unleashing all of his energy at once and transforming into an ascended saiyan. The energy crackled around him, encircling him along with the yellow flames. His desire to regain control was overwhelming the majin side of him and for a brief moment, He returned to his normal self. Exhausted, He closed his eyes, fighting to keep control now that he had it. He could already feel it slipping away, his walls breaking. He had to do this quickly.

 

“Bulma...”, He whispered, “I'm...I'm sorry”

 

She nodded slowly, pulling herself up as best she could. He extended a hand to help her, which she accepted gratefully. Neither of them knew how much time they had left, but it wasn't much, it wasn't enough. Her side was killing her, but she didn't care anymore. It was worth it.

 

“I never meant...I can't...”, He continued, “I tried...”

 

Bulma squeezed his hand tightly, “I understand”

 

They stood in silence for a moment, before he pulled her into a hug. Not a word was uttered between the two of them, they both knew what it meant. She felt him kiss her hair lightly and as quick as it happened, the comfortable feeling between the two had gone. He was loosing control, there was no way of stopping it now, he couldn't hold it back any longer. Bulma knew what had happened, but she didn't want to believe it. She didn't, until she felt his palm resting against her chest, growing warm and summoning a small ki blast. She closed her eyes, willing it to be over quickly. Perhaps one day she'd see him again in otherworld...but she doubted that. This was their last moment together. A **nightmare.**

 

“Last chance woman”, His voice penetrated her thoughts, sending shivers down her spine. It was menacing, pure evil.

 

_'This is not your Vegeta anymore...'_

 

Internally, he was still battling, fighting to reach out and save the woman he loved. He tried to yell to her, Just accept it, but his mouth wouldn't utter the words. He hoped she would go with him, they could find a way to fix this, to free him of this curse. But he knew her better than that, she would fight until the bitter end.

 

“Never”, She responded assertively.

 

The blast connected with her body, sending her flying backwards in a stream of blue light. She was dead before her body hit the ground.

 

 **“NO!”** , Vegeta finally screamed, but it was too late.

 

His enormity of his grief allowed him to take control again, forcing the majin side deep into the back of his mind. He ran to her side, ignoring the large hole in her chest and grabbing her shoulders, shaking her. He knew she was gone, but he couldn't stop himself, he felt an emotion bubbling up inside of him, one that he hadn't known for years. Loneliness.

 

 **“I will not let you get away with this! You may have control over me, but there's one thing you forgot”** , He screamed.

 

_'What's that Vegeta...?'_

 

 **“MY SON”** , He answered, powering up.

 

_'You've gone mad!'_

 

Vegeta blocked out the voice inside his head, focusing solely on the body of his wife. He couldn't save her, he tried and he couldn't do anything to prevent this from happening to her. He couldn't escape the empty feeling inside of him, the longing the had for all of this to end. He didn't want to be some pawn in a game, destroying those he loved.

 **“This ends now”** , He growled. Allowing himself to be absorbed by his own energy, along with everything around them. In a blinding flash of light, they were obliterated. His mission completed: Annihilation of the demon that had taken his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I don't like how I ended this, but your opinions will let me know whether I should re write it or not. I ended it this way because I was going to do another one-shot from Trunk's point of view and him avenging his parents, but...I changed my mind. I don't know, let me know what you think anyway.


End file.
